Various devices for carrying packages and providing packages with handles are known. The present invention relates to providing handles on a package which normally in its form at the point of sale is not provided with handles. The present invention provides a packet which can be sold as a sundry or novelty and which contains all of the elements necessary to attach a pair of handles to a package at the point of sale or at any desired time. Thus, this invention is useful for applying handles to a paper or plastic bag, a book, etc..
The packet itself is usable by any ordinary purchaser and can be conveniently and easily applied to facilitate carrying.
It is sincerely believed that this invention is entitled to a patent.